Learning
by Trins
Summary: This is just a short series about men learning to accept their sexuality.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any other character from the books nor movies.

**Warnings: **This story contains explicit sexual content between men, if you don't like that I suggest you don't read this.

**Chapter One:**

As he sat overlooking the lake deep in thought, the footsteps which were coming closer to him went unnoticed. The owner of said footsteps stopped behind him and stood silently.

He felt more then heard the presence of person behind him. He took in a deep breath, the scent of his silent guest wafting to his nose. As soon as the scent hit him he knew who it was.

"What did you want Lupin?"

"I just came to see if you were alright!" Remus stated.

"Then why just stand there and not say anything?"

"Because you were sulking," Remus answered.

"I do not sulk wolf!"

"Fair enough you were brooding," Replied Remus.

Silence was the only answer he got.

"And I must admit you look absolutely sexy when you brood," The other man snorted at that comment. "So I thought why disturb you when I can watch you brood sexily."

"You have totally lost your mind Lupin,"

"And you have done nothing but state the obvious tonight."

A throaty chuckle was heard from the man sat still looking at the lake.

"See that wasn't too hard now was it?" Remus remarked, receiving a glare in return.

Severus got up from the ground and leaned against the nearest tree, and continued to look over at the lake in front of him.

Remus moved to stand in front of him. He placed one hand up against the tree, right beside Severus' head and casually leaned in, stopping only when their lips were a fingers width apart.

"Don't do this Lupin," Severus stated, his eyes shifting from the lycan's eyes to his lips.

"Why not Severus?" Remus asked in a near growl.

Severus gripped Remus by the shirt and spun them around so that it was Remus' back now pushed up against the tree, and Severus who was leaning in.

"You have no idea what you are getting yourself into," Severus sneered.

"Yes Severus, I have every idea of what I am getting myself into," Remus snarled at him before gripping the front of his shirt and pulling him forward with brutal force into a bruising kiss.

Severus kissed back with equal force, he pushed Remus back up against the tree. Hips grinding, tongues duelling Severus gripped Remus by the back of the head, pulling him away from his lips and started to bite and lick down his neck, the whimpers and moans he was getting out of Remus making his pants tighten.

Remus growled low in his throat from the pleasure shooting through parts of his body, his pants were becoming painfully tight, his left hand gripped Severus' toned arse, as his right hand undid the buttons of his trousers and slipped into them, the skin on skin contact dragging out the first shuddering moan from Severus.

"Gods Remus, you're not making this easy," Severus groaned as Remus hand started to slide up and down his cock, the friction nearly unbearable.

"It was meant to make you hard Severus," Remus stated. "Now hold onto the tree with both hands Severus and don't let go!" Remus demanded.

"Why Remus?" Severus questioned, realising for probably the first time since Remus' arrival that they were outside where anyone could witness the erotic moment.

"Just do as I say, and you will be rewarded! But if you disobey me you will be punished." Enforced Remus.

Severus placed both of his hands against the tree and whimpered as Remus withdrew his hand from within his trousers.

Just as Severus was about to complain that he was being punished and not rewarded Remus knelt before him dragging his trousers down to just bellow his buttocks.

Severus looked down just in time to see Remus' tongue dart out of its confines and lick the pre cum off the tip of his rock hard cock. It took every bit of self control he had not to tremble, groan and thrust his hips at the sight, let alone the feeling.

Remus gripped Severus' hips tightly to stop him from thrusting, involuntary or otherwise, opened his mouth and took the entire length of his erect cock in one go, the tip hitting the back of and sliding down the tight orifice that was his throat.

"OH FUCK REMUS," Severus yelled huskily.

Remus pulled back letting Severus' cock fall from his mouth, he looked up into the dark depths filled with desire and lust.

"If you cum before I tell you to I will punish you," Remus growled seriously, his eyes glowing amber.

Remus' mouth engulfed him once again his tongue traced the veins and his slit as he deep throated him, his hands moving from Severus' hips, one slid round to grip one of his arse cheeks, the other slipped between Severus' legs and began to gently massage his balls.

Severus squeezed his eyes closed, his self control hanging by a thread threatening to give way under stress.

When Remus pressed a finger past the pucker of his arse Severus' thread of control broke. One of his hands grasped the hair on Remus' head forcefully, his hips thrust forward and he came with a guttural cry.

Remus swallowed the remnants of Severus and let his limp penis fall from his lips, he smirked when Severus tried to move away, he shook his head at him and when Remus was rewarded with a look of confusion he wriggles the finger he still had knuckle deep inside him making Severus bite his lip in response.

Severus waited for Remus to remove his finger, his breath was still coming in pants as he tried to slow his furiously beating heart down. But instead of removing his finger Remus pushed it in deep and then added a second making Severus curse under his breath.

"I warned you Severus, and I never make empty promises,"

With his two fingers still in Severus, he used his other hand to release his aching cock from its confines, moaning as the cool night air hit him.

He removed his fingers from Severus and shifted back a little until he was sat on a large boulder that had been placed in front of the tree some years ago.

"Get on your knees Severus, and don't make me ask twice."

For once in his life he did what he was told without asking questions, even if he had been allowed he didn't think anything would exit from his lips, which had been partially parted since Remus erection had been released. Remus was bigger and thicker then he was, not by much, but by enough. He knew what Remus wanted him to do and couldn't refuse. After all turn about is fair play.

He held the base of Remus' penis in one hand, the other flat on the ground helping to steady him as his head lowered and Remus' thick cock slid between his lips and into his wet mouth.

Remus' breath hitched at the warm wetness he felt, he slipped his hand into Severus' slightly greasy shoulder length hair and let him try to take him in fully a few times before he pulled his hair making him release his hardened length.

He made Severus lie on his back and lifted his legs up onto his shoulders, so that he could watch every emotion and thought flicker over his face.

As he poised himself at Severus' entrance he made eye contact to give him a last out, when he received no indication that Severus was having second thoughts he bit his lip and thrust his hips forward.

Both men gasped and moaned.

"Remus that feels so…"

"Tight, hot," Remus finished for him as he pulled back, only his tip remaining inside him, and quickly thrust in hard, biting clear through his lip, as he tried to stop the need for completion.

Severus lifted his hips a little and dug his fingers into Remus' shoulders as Remus started to thrust his cock deeper, harder and faster then before. As Remus lifted his eyes, Severus realised Remus was still in control but only just, the thought that Remus could lose control because of him made him harder then he thought he could ever get.

Severus could not even form actual words in his head any longer, it felt like every nerve ending in his body was on fire. In fact the only difference between this and the Cruciatus Curse was that this was from immense pleasure and not immense pain.

Remus bit into Severus' thigh as he came growling.

Severus' fingers bit into Remus shoulders as he screamed his release the minute he felt Remus' teeth pierce the skin of his thigh.

Still panting Remus pulled out very slowly and helped Severus lower his legs. As soon as his legs lay limp on the ground he placed open mouthed kisses on his body, laying the last on his lips. Severus responded almost instantly by thrusting his tongue past Remus' lips, deepening the kiss, before pulling away gasping for oxygen.

"So Sev'rus, what do you think?"

"It definitely has its possibilities, but I think I may need a repeat once I can feel my legs again just to be sure."

Remus laughed and chastely kissed him on the lips. "Deal luv," Remus agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any other character from the books nor movies.

**Warnings: **This story contains explicit sexual content between men, if you don't like that I suggest you don't read this.

**Learning To Accept:**

"Will it always be like this?" He asked, as he heard and smelled someone join him.

"If you mean, will you feel alone all the time and wonder if anyone will ever accept you for the man you have become, then no not always," The newcomer responded.

"Don't you mean the animal I've become?" Bill growled.

"But if you mean will I always be there for you, no matter what you need, then yes it will always be like this," Remus responded, as if he had not heard Bills last vocalised thought.

Bill looked over at Remus with a slightly confused, but hopeful look on his face.

"If you ever need anyone to talk to, need a mate to get your mind off things, or just someone to vent with, I'm here and I'm all ears."

Bill let a sad smile cross his face, "Thank you Remus, you truly are a good friend, and if you are serious about that talk, I have a few things I need to relieve my chest of!" Bill stated, starting to feel like a weight was being lifted from his shoulders. Just the knowledge that he wasn't alone in this new life, did amazing things for him.

Remus nodded for Bill to continue, making sure he turned his body towards Bill's to let him know he had his full attention.

"I know this might seem odd to need to talk about, but it has an impact on my life and I need someone who will listen to me without judging me, I am hoping you are that person."

Without waiting for Remus to reply Bill continued.

"Everything has changed in my life so quickly it is scary. Fleur has changed, I always thought there was a side to her I hadn't known about, but I think, I'm wishing now that she hadn't shown it! That I didn't know it was there," Bill said taking a breath.

Remus looked at him curiously. Fleur seemed fine in front of the family, and very supportive towards Bill and his new found changes, that was one of the reasons he hadn't approached Bill sooner then now.

"She is great at the façade she has created for my family. But don't let her fool you, she is the total opposite at home."

"What do you mean Bill?" Remus asked.

"She is always bringing up my scars, tells me… tells me she could only ever love me in the dark now, that she could never love me, if she had to look at my scars all the time," Bill answered taking a shuddering breath in.

"I know it's not really any of my business, but why do you stay with her if she acts like that?" Remus asked.

"That's just the tip of the ice berg Remus, I don't mind it being dark, because I have been having… um… different feelings and I…" Bill didn't finish, his face steadily becoming redder.

"You what Bill?" Remus asked unsure of what was going on.

"Please don't laugh, but I can't even become aroused if I can see her!" Bill replied bringing one hand up to rub his reddened face.

"Do you know why Fleur doesn't seem to be making you…um…?" Remus asked, an idea forming in his head.

Bill nodded, "But I don't think anyone would understand, that things have changed and so have my um… feelings towards certain things!"

Just as Remus was thinking of a way he could tell Bill he was different too, without Bill thinking he was just trying to be nice, the back door opened and none other then Severus Snape walked out, and slowly made the walk towards them.

"Bill, would you keep a secret for me if I asked you too? Could I trust you enough, to show you something, no one else knows about?" Remus asked, an idea forming in his mind.

"Of course Remus."

Severus got with in a few feet of the pair, Remus stood up and Bill turned to face the new arrival.

Walking closer to Severus, until they were right in front of each other, Remus smiled at him hoping that he wasn't about to get into a huge argument over what he was about to do.

"Please understand!" Remus said before as he leant forward, his hand snaking up Severus' neck to give him control.

As their lips met, Severus and Remus forgot that they were not alone.

Severus nipped at Remus' lips and snuck his tongue into his mouth as Remus gasped at a slightly harder nip.

As their tongues duelled for domination, Remus caught the sound of a third heart beat increasing in speed, and remembered what he was doing outside, snogging his lover for in the first place, besides enjoying it.

Pulling out of the kiss, he leant his forehead on Severus' and communicated through a look that what just happened was important, and could help a friend. The blink and small chaste kiss Severus responded with made him relax and be glad that his lover was so understanding, now that the war was over.

"Mr Weasley!" Severus said nodding a hello to him.

The three men sat in somewhat of a triangle. Bill's jaw was still being picked up from the floor as he looked between Remus and Severus, the two men he would have least expected to be, well different.

Remus let out a chuckle, and tried to disguise it as a cough albeit unsuccessfully.

"Um, I think we may understand a little more then you thought."

Bill let out a chuckle of his own, "Yeah I think you might, I know it's a personal question, but did you change preference after you were bitten?"

"I don't know, I was too young to have a preference I think, but I have always been this way inclined, as far as I can remember," Remus responded.

"I don't know what I am anymore, I feel confused," Bill groaned rubbing his face in the crook of his elbow.

"I know what it is like to feel confused about your sexuality, and I found experimentation was the only way to know for a fact what it was I was feeling," Severus informed Bill, a silent offer attached with the raise of an eyebrow.

Severus didn't know why he said it in such a way, but what he did know was he did not think he would be comfortable watching his lover kiss another man so close to the start of their relationship.

They looked at Remus to gage his reaction and ask his permission for the experiment to continue.

Remus nodded slightly, trying not to give away how excited he was at the prospect of his lover kissing the only Weasley male to ever give him a hard on by thought.

Severus' hand slid to the back of Bill's neck pulling him forward slightly, now, barley a sliver of light between there lips, Severus gained eye contact with Bill.

"Relax William, try to feel instead of thinking," Severus whispered, the hot breath against Bill's lips sent shivers down his spine making Bill lick his lips, his tongue sliding over both his own and Severus' lips due to their closeness.

Severus closed the distance the minute Bill's tongue disappeared back into his mouth. He started slowly, giving Bill time to react to every different sensation going through his body. When Bill finally closed his eyes to feel like Severus had told him to, Severus ran his tongue over Bill's lips and ran one of his fingers down Bill's throat making him gasp at the tingling, the small touch had caused.

As soon as Bill opened his mouth to gasp, Severus' grip on Bill's neck tightened and pulled adding more pressure, as his tongue snuck into the other mans mouth and started to seek his tongue out.

The tongues met and duelled, Severus having slightly more experience kissing men, dominated the kiss, it sped up, heated up and Bill started to moan in pleasure of what had been the unknown.

Severus pulled back slightly out of breath, he looked at Bill who was panting heavily, trying to catch his breath, a look of desire and longing in his eyes. Severus looked over to Remus wondering how he was coping since he had just witnessed his lover kissing another man heatedly and was surprised to see his lover's eye's burning with passion and lust and desire, his chest heaving in need of breath and his trousers tented.

"Now Mr Weasley I think you should go and talk with your fiancé!" Severus stated, not taking his eyes off of Remus.

"Yeah I should, because I don't think I am so confused anymore," Bill replied getting up and walking back towards the house.

"Remus?" Severus snarled.

"Yes Severus?" Remus groaned, trying to readjust his trousers.

"You seem to have a problem, and I think I have a solution!"

Remus nodded at Severus, "Please Severus."

Severus walked over to his lover, lifted him off the ground, took his mouth almost brutally and disapparated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any other character from the books nor movies.

**Warnings: **This story contains explicit sexual content between men, if you don't like that I suggest you don't read this.

**The Talk**

Bill walked away from Severus and Remus, whom he was very happy he had taken the time to talk to, and walked back into his childhood home, The Burrow.

As he was searching the room, he spotted his fiancé trying to talk to Danica Jayde a very well known spells mistress, she had strong European features, full lips an average sized hour glass body with long legs, her dark hair flowed down to just above her backside, the darkness of it contrasting to her paler blemish free skin. She was the opposite of Fleur in so many ways, she looked like a woman should, and didn't have the fake look that Fleur had to her.

Bill walked over to the two women, trying not to chuckle as Danica rolled her eye's and tried making her excuses to make conversation with someone else.

"Fleur may i speak with you, it's important?" Bill asked

"What is it you need William I am quite busy here?"

"We need to talk privately, please Fleur say your goodbye's we need to go home and talk."

"William we just got here and I am enjoying myself! We wouldn't want to offend your mother and father. I'm sure whatever it is can wait!"

"Fleur if we do not go home, I will make a scene and you will be remembered for it more then your stupid fashion or bloody French accent," Bill replied frustrated.

"Fine William (she waved her hand at him dismissively), but first I will bid goodbye to your parents and apologize for your appallingly rude behaviour. I do not know what has gotten into you, but I do not want to be seen with you when you're in these moods! It's simply embarrassing! You will give me 5 minutes to say goodbye and then we will leave!"

"Fine but be quick,"

Fleur said her goodbyes and apologised profusely to Mr and Mrs Weasley. Then met Bill outside and they apparated back to their home.

"I really wish you would say something to your parents William. Can your father not even afford a new robe for himself and your mother? I swear the things they wear are absolutely provincial. I cannot even say they are from last year. I'm sure whatever year their robes were from, the people who lived during that time are long dead!"

"Fleur maybe you should sit down,"

"I am perfectly fine right where I am. If I wanted to sit I would be doing so already!"

"Fine, I think I may be gay and we should stop seeing each other. I want to call off the wedding," Bill stated annoyed at her behaviour.

"WH...WHAT?" She screeched! "HOW DARE YOU TELL ME THIS AFTER I HAVE GIVEN TO YOU SOME OF THE BEST YEARS OF MY LIFE! HOW DARE YOU BREAK OFF THE WEDDING WITH ME AFTER ALL THE PLANNING I HAVE DONE! NO YOU WILL NOT DO THIS WILLIAM. I WILL NOT BE HUMILIATED INFRONT OF YOUR FAMILY. I HAVE TO ENDURE THE STARES ENOUGH WHEN THEY LOOK AT YOU, BUT I CAN COMPENSATE FOR YOUR SCARS WITH MY BEAUTY."

"It's always about you isn't it, who cares about anyone else, and you don't seem to give a shit about me and what I may need," Bill growled.

"I WILL NOT BE MADE LAUGHING STOCK. OH MON DIEU, THINK OF WHAT THEY WILL SAY WHEN THEY LEARN THAT YOU LEFT MY FOR YOUR MALE LOVER, OH I WILL BE RUINED. NO YOU WILL NOT DO THIS TO ME. IF YOU STILL INSIST ON GOING THROUGH WITH THIS LITTLE FARCE, THEN I WILL BE THE ONE TO END THINGS WITH YOU! I WILL SAY THAT I CAUGHT YOU IN BED WITH YOUR LOVER AND IT BROKE MY HEART AND I CANNOT BE AROUND YOU ANYMORE, THAT IT IS TOO PAINFUL! I WILL NOT HAVE PEOPLE ACUSING ME OF BEING A HEARTLESS BITCH!"

"I have news for you Fleur dear, no one gives a bloody fuck what you or I do, your not important, all you are to them is a washed up tri wizard tournament contestant who has a fake French accent and more debt then my family would ever be in."

"Have a nice life without me in it, and make sure you are out of my house by the time I get home!"

Bill walked out of the house to go break the news to his mum that he and Fleur were over and that there would be no wedding to organise.

"Really William there is no need to be rude! I had thought despite your parent's lack of wealth, they had at least raised you with some form of manners. I will be gone before you are back, and at least I was some form of Champion!!"

With that Fleur tossed her silken hair over her shoulder and huffed out of the room!

Bill considered going back and yelling about how at least he worked these days instead of sitting on his fat arse, but decided he would need all of his energy to deal with his mother.

Three hours later found Bill Weasley walking out of his parent's house with a headache. He was walking towards the apparation spot when he changed his mind about his destination, just before he was able to apparate he took a deep breath and hoped he wasn't an inconvenience.

When Bill opened his eyes again he was stood in front of an old cabin style home.

He walked up to the front door and just before his knuckles hit the wood, the door opened revealing a slightly sleepy and dishevelled Remus Lupin wearing a pair of cotton sleep pants, an old t-shirt and a sad smile.

"Hey Bill, something tells me you need a good cuppa and an ear."

Bill gave him a tired smile in return, "Yeah, that would be great Remus if you have the time," Bill replied.

Remus nodded his head and moved aside silently inviting him inside.

Remus led Bill through the house into the kitchen, so he could get started on the coffee he had offered.

Bill leaned against the kitchen bench and watched Remus make the cuppa's.

Remus handed Bill a completed cup and led him into the sitting room, he lit a fire in the hearth and sat down, motioning for Bill to do the same.

The sitting room was simple, but elegant looking. Most of the furniture was made of dark mahogany, there were two single high back chairs and a large three seater settee, a knee high coffee table with a glass top and numerous little ornaments about.

Remus gave Bill a look of encouragement to begin his story, knowing he needed to get the nights events off his chest.

Bill told Remus that he had taken Fleur home and after an argument about something quite stupid, literally blurted out that he was gay and didn't want to keep living a lie, that would ultimately hurt everyone he knew, including himself.

"I even went and told mum that I had called off the wedding and had ended the relationship I was in," Bill said flinching as he remembered his mothers yelling, which progressed to the kitchen pots and pans flying at him.

"How did she take it?" Remus asked noting the flinch.

"Not well," Bill said with a small tight smile.

"When she asked me why everything had changed, I was very tempted to make something up so that she would feel better, but I didn't want to feel like I had cheated myself."

"So what did you tell them?" Remus asked, giving Bill the push he needed to continue.

"The truth, that things had changed after I was in that altercation with Fenrir Greyback, after being bitten and that I had been confused for a long time about feelings that I was having, but that something happened that made me realise I didn't need to be ashamed of what I was feeling and that it was ok for me to be having certain thoughts about people of the same sex instead of the opposite sex and that it was ok to want to act on my new found feelings, to want to experiment."

Before Remus could reply both men heard a noise, their heads shifted in the direction of said noise just in time to see a still partially wet Severus Snape walk into the room wearing nothing but a towel and a smirk.

"Evening Gentlemen," Severus drawled as he watched both men's looks change from ones of worry and shock, to ones of hunger, lust and desire.

Remus found his voice first and almost laughed at the look on Bill's face, one that you would see on a starving men, who spot food, or men dying of thirst who finally found water, it was pure want and need that radiated through the room.

But it was the look that Severus had not smothered in time that made Remus think about the possibilities of the night. A look of disbelief that someone other then Remus could feel desire when looking at him.

Severus and he had talked about the events of the early evening and had both admitted to enjoying the thought of Bill, and had told each other that even though they desired him, they would not give each other up for anyone else.

But they did decide that if given the chance, a little experimentation with Bill would not be a bad idea at all.

Once Severus was seated with a drink, the room went very quiet. All three men were considering the possibilities of the night, if it went in their favour.

Bill kept glancing between the two other men, and realised that he would never know if he didn't ask and just hoped that he would not be ruining a friendship he had only just created with the only two men whom seemed to understand.

"This may be out of line, but I was wondering…" Bill started, his neck and cheeks beginning to tinge with pink from embarrassment.

"Spit it out!" Came Severus' voice.

"You'll never know, unless you ask!" Remus stated wisely, trying not to laugh at the impatience he had heard in Severus' voice.

Both men sat watching Bill, hoping he was about to ask them what they had been thinking about since earlier that night.

"Um…well, I'm new to all this and you are both great teachers, I was wondering how you would feel about teaching me!"

"Teach you what exactly Bill?" asked Remus.

"Teach me how to… how to please a man," Bill stated shifting uncomfortably with embarrassment.

Severus and Remus both knew that they answer would be yes, but they held off letting Bill know that, not wanting to sound desperate.

Severus answered for them, keeping his body looking neutral to the idea.

"I think we could help you Bill, but there are things you need to know before jumping into this."

"Not every man is the same, different men like different things, the same as some females like different things," Remus tried to explain.

Bill nodded in understanding to what Remus was trying to tell him.

"I understand that Remus, but at least I will have some sort of building block to work with, if you know what I mean," Blushing Bill continued, "That and the fact that the first two men I have ever been attracted to, are sitting only feet away from me, it's somewhat of a win, win situation."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any other character from the books nor movies.

**Warnings: **This story contains explicit sexual content between men, if you don't like that I suggest you don't read this.

**Chapter Three:**

He couldn't tell you how it happened, but one minute he was leaning into an amazing kiss and Severus had his hand wound in his red hair, and the next minute he was naked. Bill almost passed out when his erect member was engulfed by Remus' hot wet mouth.

He moaned into Severus' mouth and pulled back gasping for breath, as Remus started to deep throat him.

Taking advantage of Bill pulling back to look at Remus giving him head, he leaned over and licked one of Bills nipples and bit down lightly, when Bill's hand had tightened in his hair signalling that he was close to climaxing.

Bill overloaded, when Severus bit on his nipple and bucked under Remus ministrations, before unloading himself down Remus throat.

Just as Bill was about to apologise for everything happening so quickly Remus put his index finger against his lips.

"It's better for first timers if they cum once first so they hold out longer the second time, when it counts."

Bill realised just how much sense that made, leaned down and kissed Remus to say thank you. Half way through the kiss he realised one of them were performing non verbal spells, because suddenly all of Remus' clothes dissolved and Remus was pulling him down to lie on top of him on the floor.

He thought that there was no way he could possibly get aroused again, as quickly as he would like to, but was once again proven wrong, when he felt Severus press against his back, whose evident and now lubricated arousal was being rubbed up and down the cleft of his arse.

Bill moaned. He looked into Remus' eyes and stiffened when he felt Severus align himself and add the tiniest amount of pressure to his entrance, not entering him but giving him warning of his intentions.

Remus gave Bill a smile and pulled him into a kiss, his hands running up and down his back, helping to relax him enough for Severus to enter, with out a lot of the pain first timers experience because of nervousness.

When Severus felt Bill relax he slowly started to push into him, biting his lip at the tightness griping his cock.

Once he was fully sheathed, he let out a breath he had been holding, gripped Bills hips and started to pull out, leaving the head of his cock still inside Bill, and then with one long steady thrust, he filled him once more. When Bill moaned, he took it as a good sign that he wasn't hurting him. He decided it was time to try something else and pulled out of him.

When Bill felt Severus leave his body, he wondered what was happening. Remus seemed to know what was going on, stopped kissing him, and helped him up off the floor.

They walked over to the bedroom and closed the door behind them, a fire was lit in the hearth and all the lights besides the fire were put out.

"Don't worry Bill, we promise that what ever happens in here, you will enjoy, but you have to do what we ask,"

Gulping, Bill nodded, nervously.

They helped Bill to get on the bed, positioned him on his knees, in arms length of the head board and told him to hold on and relax as much as possible.

Severus and Remus shared a passionate kiss before joining Bill on the bed. Severus took position behind Bill once more, while Remus lay down and slid under both men, his head aligning with Bills jutting cock.

His hands came up to rest on Severus arse and his mouth engulfed Bills throbbing member as Severus re-entered Bill, causing Bill to cry out and hang onto the head board so tight, that his knuckles turned white.

As Severus' thrust increased in speed and depth and Bill started to pant loudly, Remus shifted his left hand, allowing his fingers to start penetrating Severus, as he continued to suck on Bills cock.

Severus thrusts became erratic once Remus' fingers started working in and out of him, within moments both Bill and Severus were climaxing.

Remus slid out from underneath the other two men and smiled in a smug way, as Bill collapsed to the bed, unable to hold his shaking legs up any longer.

Severus was catching his breath still, when he felt Remus' hot breath against his ear and his hand slip around his waist, sending shivers down his spine.

Remus silently helped Severus to get up off the bed and positioned him before the bed post. Without a word Remus guided Severus' hands above his head.

"Hold on tight Sev'rus," Remus growled into his ear before nipping at his lobe, and down his neck.

Remus nudged Severus' legs apart with his foot, one hand stretched upwards and lay to rest on Severus, the other hand took hold of his erect cock, which had been previously lubricated and began to rub up and down the cleft of his arse before thrusting hard, sheathing himself fully within Severus.

Remus gripped Severus' hips tighter as he continuously plunged into Severus, almost brutally hard, reviling in the moans, groans and grunts not only coming from Severus and himself, but also from Bill, who was watching them in awe.

Remus pulled one of Severus' legs up and bent his knee, his foot was placed on the bed and both of them nearly screamed out in pleasure at the new angle.

Thrusting in as fast and hard as he could, Remus growled, bit into Severus' shoulder and came.

Lying there an hour later, Bill thought about what had just happened and how it made him feel. With a smile on his face, he dosed off thinking that for the first time in years he would wake up with someone he could feel more then distrust and hurt with.

All three men fell asleep content and sated for the night, glad that they had partook in the experimental teachings of the night.

**AN: originally this fic was going to have more but I have that many other fics going at the moment that I have decided to leave it at this, hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
